El tiempo en el semáforo
by wolfholmniverse
Summary: Greg se levanta tarde debido a la borrachera de la noche anterior. Llegará tarde a la supervisión del Scotland Yard y Mycroft lo sabe. Terminando por usar su influencia para modificar el estado del tráfico, solo para salvar a su querido detective inspector.
**El tiempo en el semáforo**

Greg bostezó una vez más antes de levantarse rascándose la espalda. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, a causa de la luz colándose en las ventanas, y su pantalón del día anterior a media cadera. El cuerpo le pesaba cien kilos.

La noche anterior, al no tener ningún partido interesante en la televisión, había decidido invitar a John en el mismo pub de siempre. La idea planeada era conversar un poco de la vida y contarle alguno que otro caso interesante para Sherlock, pero al tocar la muerte de su hija y la reciente muerte de la madre de John, todo se salió de control.

Comenzaron con dos vasos de whisky puro, para calmar el impacto, y siguieron con otros tres para amortiguar las ideas danzantes en sus mentes.

Terminaron perdiendo la cuenta cuando el reloj marcó las once de la noche.

Greg alzó las cejas al recordar lo temprano que se habían emborrachado. Definitivamente se estaba haciendo viejo.

Caminó a pasos lentos en dirección a su baño y arrugó la nariz al ver en el espejo, las enormes ojeras que le colgaban debajo de los ojos.

Su barba estaba un día sin afeitar y su cabello estaba lo suficientemente grasoso como para darse un baño que no se podía permitir con ese horario. Donovan le haría bromas sobre eso durante el resto del día.

 _-Mierda-_ susurró mientras escupía la pasta dental. Se había levantado sin mirar el despertador y apostaba cincuenta libras a que llevaba diez minutos fuera del límite para alistarse. Pensaba desayunar algo ligero pero descartó la idea al fijarse que llevaba media hora de retraso.

Se enjuagó la boca, se acomodó los pantalones y cogió el primer abrigo que encontró. Hoy tendría una revisión sorpresa de la cual se había enterado unos días antes por algún bocazas de la oficina del inspector principal. En ese momento había agradecido saberlo para hacer su informe el fin de semana, pero hoy odiaba ese hecho por entorpecer sus acciones pensando en que ya debían estar por llegar.

El clima estaba templado y no llovía como en los días anteriores. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Greg se subió al carro y arrancó hacia la avenida principal, siguiendo la ruta grabada en su mente.

El tráfico que había afuera era enorme y perdió la cuenta de los gruñidos que dio al estar varado diez minutos en la misma posición. Había como cincuenta carros adelante de él y si se aventuraba a adivinar, eso solo era en la calle principal. Se demoraría más de la cuenta y sabía que su superior no le iba a permitir un desliz así. Su reputación se iba a ir al tacho.

La reputación de Greg se iría al tacho.

La reputación del detective no se podía ir al tacho. Mycroft sabía que la noche anterior, Lestrade había ido por unas cuantas cervezas con el Dr. Watson al pub que solían frecuentar. Pero le había sobrestimado con la cantidad de alcohol que tomaría al verlo salir entre tambaleadas y frases incoherentes, junto a su hermano y su compañero de piso en dirección a su automóvil.

A pesar de tener la esperanza de verlo salir puntual de su residencia, alegándose en su gran resistencia física, sus grandes habilidades de deducción le habían previsto sobre esto. Lo que le había llevado a encontrarse en esta situación, con un control para los semáforos cercanos al detective, facilitándole el paso en el enorme tráfico en el cual se encontraba.

Siempre se recriminaba el tener cámaras vigilándolo solo para deleitarse viéndolo unos minutos al día en su tiempo libre, pero ahora agradecía tenerlos para ayudarle.

Había planeado controlar todo desde una cámara de una oficina cerca al Scotland Yard, pero optó por estar presente al tener que manejar directamente con la sincronización de los semáforos.

 _-Señor, el encargado del tránsito ha aceptado la modificación al ser un asunto de importancia._

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza a Anthea y se suprimió una sonrisilla por usar su influencia en situaciones personales. Le tenían todo el día trabajando y aún cuando disponía una Eurasian Bank Diamond Card a su entera disposición, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para usar todos estos beneficios.

Pensando en no levantar sospechas, se habia posicionado dos carros detrás del detective, para que los cambios del semáforo le influencien tanto a él como a Gregory Lestrade.

Anthea le miró, esperando la confirmación, y Mycroft presionó el botón del control al tener todo en orden. El semáforo más cercano se volvió verde y todos aquellos gruñidos y gritos de los conductores se pararon a lo segundos, dando solo el sonido de llantas avanzando en la autopista.

Los carros avanzaban a un ritmo adecuado y Mycroft se impacientó al ver que no eran lo suficientemente rápidos. Él había calculado el tiempo de acuerdo a esa velocidad y aún no alcanzaba el límite que pensaba rozar.

Consideró llamar a un policía de tránsito pero sabía que si lo hacía, el detective inspector iba ver algo raro en todo esto.

 _-Anthea, consígueme el permiso de los semáforos aledaños. Que los de la avenida principal estén en verde y los de alrededor en rojo._

Anthea le miró con una ceja levantada, sabiendo que eso perjudicaría a los conductores de otras calles, pero envió el mensaje al notar el gesto de "Poco me importan los conductores de otras vías" en el rostro de su jefe. Ni siquiera se había sorprendido al saber.

El Sedan negro en el que se encontraba Mycroft, aumentó la velocidad al ver que los carros de adelante iban más rápido que de costumbre. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Greg se sorprendió al ver como el semáforo cambiaba a verde sin haberse cumplido el tiempo estimado y agradeció a todos los dioses cuando el siguiente se encontró en verde también, al cruzar esa calle.

El tiempo de viaje aproximado de su casa al Scotland Yard eran unos cuarenta minutos, pero gracias a este golpe de suerte, estimaba que llegaría en veinte a más tardar.

Por unos momentos pensó en ver algún policía de tránsito explicando la situación, pero no hubo ninguno por la zona y eso le extraño. Las calles estaban desiertas y solo los carros delante de él avanzaban más rápido que de costumbre.

Su celular sonó en el asiento del costado y maldijo haberlo dejado ahí al volver borracho. Se pasó una mano por el pelo al recordar que al pasarse toda la madrugada tomando, Sherlock había venido al pub, tratándose de llevar a John para investigar una nueva pista, y que este le había dicho que el único transporte en el que se iría era en el carro de Greg. Sherlock no estaba demasiado interesado en esa opción pero al no quedarle de otra, dejó a John en el departamento, le dejó a él en su casa y se fue caminando a Baker Street. Ocasionando que Greg salga como sea, olvidando la mayoría de sus cosas dentro, como la alarma diaria en su celular.

 _-Estúpido caso pendiente-_ gruñó.

Sabía que no era la gran cosa pero desde que Sherlock había tenido éxito con cada caso que tomaba, sus superiores lo mandaban a convencerlo que tome los inconclusos de años atrás.

¿Y quién era el que sufría sus pullas, comentarios despectivos y negociaciones por nicotina? Él. Y el doctor Watson por supuesto, pero él lo hacía porque vivía con Sherlock. En cambio Greg, no tenía ningún derecho a aguantarle.

 _-Dime-_ habló a través del bluetooth _-Oh, Donovan, sí, voy en camino. No. Fue una madrugada pesada, ¿Ya están allí? Joder. Distráelos, los documentos están en mi escritorio. Sí, lo terminé el viernes. Vale, yo compro el café, pero distráelos._

Greg botó el aire que llevaba conteniendo mientras hablaba con la detective y negó con la cabeza al ver que aún con suerte en la avenida, iba a llegar considerablemente tarde. Necesitaba un milagro sorprendente y esas cosas solo aparecían en las películas.

 _-La sincronización es terrible-_ Anthea le miró de soslayo.

 _-¿Los activo todos, jefe?-_ Mycroft asintió.

Se había cansado de presionar el botón cada vez que llegaba al término de una cuadra. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como idear una excusa razonable para disculparse por su impuntualidad. Conocía a Gregson y sabía que ya debía encontrarse en la comisaría. Y él normalmente ya estaría allí.

A veces se planteaba que tan intensa era la atracción que sentia por Lestrade. Y llegaba a la conclusión de que era un caso perdido al encontrarse en situaciones como esta, jugando su racha puntual por salvar su dignidad.

Hizo un gesto de satisfacción al ver que todos los semáforos se volvían de color verde, sin necesidad de presionar el botón.

Los carros aumentaron la velocidad al ver que no tenían obstáculos.

A Greg casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver que los semáforos pasaron en conjunto al color verde. Miró por el retrovisor, pensando que algún ministro importante estaba detrás de él y esa era la razón del arreglo del tránsito. Dio un respingo al ver una camioneta imponente con lunas polarizadas unos cuantos carros detrás de él.

Conocía esa camioneta y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Mycroft Holmes también iba a la reunión y él era uno de los conductores que le impedía el paso. Tenía que acelerar la velocidad.

Las calles se despejaban conforme pasaban las cuadras y el tramo que faltaba para que llegara a Scotland Yard era cada vez menos.

Mycroft aceleró, al notar que Lestrade le había visto, y llego antes que él a la comisaría.

Se bajó con la cabeza en alto y Anthea a su lado. No se atrevió a mirarle al ver como estacionaba su auto. De todas maneras le vería adentro.

Donovan se encontraba caminando en círculos en el pasadizo de oficinas. Dio un suspiro audible al ver a Lestrade entrar por la puerta y le alcanzó a grandes zancadas.

 _-No solo me debes un café, jefe. Me debes todo un desayuno. Gregson ha estado como loco por no verte en ningún lado y al hermano del friki tampoco-_ Greg frunció el ceño.

 _-¿Tan importante es hablar sobre el caso pendiente?._

 _-No. Hoy darán otro caso más importante que el anterior y por lo que yo sé, debe ser manejado con discreción y todas esas cosas que hacen normalmente el gobierno. Por eso que vino Gregson al departamento._

 _-¿Dónde se encuentran?_

 _-En tu oficina._

Greg bufó por su mala suerte y se pasó las manos por su casaca para tratar de arreglarla un poco. Sabía que su jefe no se daría cuenta de su resaca, pues se lo atribuiría al cansancio, pero Mycroft Holmes, al ser como su hermano, lo deduciría en un par de segundos y pondría la cara de desagrado que siempre pone al verle. Realmente iba a ser un golpe a la poca dignidad que le quedaba en las semanas.

A lo menos agradeció el que haya estado detrás de él en el tráfico y le haya beneficiado al llegar más temprano de lo que había pensado.

 _-Lestrade. Me enteré por los demás que ya estaba enterado de la supervisión._

Su superior y Mycroft Holmes estaban parados al frente de su escritorio, dándole una mirada inquisidora. Supuso que llevaban varios minutos esperando juntos.

 _-Si jefe, buenos días. El tráfico estuvo complicado y vine todo lo rápido que pude_ \- Gregson asintió con la boca torcida, sin tomar importancia al saludo.

 _-Debía tener todo listo la noche anterior inspector. No puede calcular al azar en la misma mañana._

 _-Disculpe, detective Gregson. No quise hacerlo esperar._

El inspector le miró con gesto frío y abrió el fólder que se encontraba encima del escritorio. El caso que tratarían debía ser informado con delicadeza y Greg puso el grito en el cielo cuando supo que se trataba de desapariciones entre los ministros más importantes. Ahí la razón precisa del porqué la mano derecha de la reina estaba junto a él.

La reunión duró alrededor de dos horas, y los tres sujetos se dirigieron a la salida sin comentar más de lo dicho dentro de la oficina. No tenían una relación muy elocuente y Greg sabía que Mycroft Holmes no le preguntaría sobre su hermano al lado de su superior.

Mycroft estuvo a punto de subirse en el coche cuando sintió la presencia del detective al lado suyo sin moverse.

 _-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, detective inspector?_

Greg tragó saliva, sin saber como agradecerle, cuando ni le había notado en el tráfico, pero se obligó a hacerlo al ver como le había defendido disimuladamente en muchos puntos planteados por su superior.

 _-Yo, si. Ehm, quería agradecerle el haber puesto los semáforos en verde._

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

 _-Es decir, claro que no lo puso por mi, usted estaba detrás. Pero me ayudó muchísimo. Yo, tuve una noche pesada. Seguro su hermano le comentó. No, espero que no. Olvide eso. Espero que su hermano no se lo haya comentado por el bien de mi dignidad. Yo, de todas maneras, solo quería decirle que, ehm, gracias._

Greg aguantó la respiración al ver como estaba siendo analizado por el mayor de los Holmes y se tranquilizó al notar como asentía y entraba al interior de la camioneta en la cual se transportaba diariamente. Nunca sabía que obtenía de sus deducciones pero sabía que no era ninguna lectura de sus sentimientos pues terminaba con el mismo gesto serio de siempre y una despedida.

Mycroft Holmes era la elegancia en persona.

No era novedad para nadie de sus allegados que el "Gobierno británico", apodado así por Sherlock, le resultaba sorprendentemente atractivo. Y a veces maldecía en sus adentros el ser tan obvio, pues cada semana, al llegar para informarse sobre el comportamiento de su hermano, los colegas de Greg le hacía bromas al notarle entrar.

 _-Me preguntaba si-_ tartamudeó por un acto de valentía impensado - _Si tendría algún momento libre en su agenda para tomar un café. Es decir, conmigo, por supuesto, no un café solo._

Anthea sonrió de lado mientras cruzaba las piernas y veía a su jefe descolocado por la proposición. Mycroft notó eso y carraspeó, volviendo a su actitud de siempre. Había tratado de deducirlo momentos antes y lo único que había obtenido era la resaca concluida por sus ojeras, el olor levemente a alcohol en sus pantalones y las gotas secas de whisky en sus zapatos. El cansancio y el no comer se le veía en los ojos y los sonidos que hizo su estómago en plena reunión.

Él era muy hábil al leer los sentimientos o emociones de la gente, pero por alguna razón desconocida, el detective inspector siempre se le había hecho un problema. Es por eso que de todas las cosas que le diría en el mundo, jamás se esperó una invitación para salir a tomar un café.

 _-Me temo que no podré esta semana, detective inspector, pero le aseguro que si tengo un vacío en la agenda de la próxima se lo haré saber._

 _-Claro-_ asintió _-No es necesario que sea ahora-_

Mycroft cerro la puerta de la camioneta y le dio una leve mirada a Anthea, quien fingía leer su celular mientras escuchaba el diálogo de ambos hombres.

La camioneta avanzó a una prudente velocidad y desapareció en la esquina de la larga cuadra. Greg se maldijo interiormente.

Había sido un completo idiota al expresarse y no tuvo más remedio que culpar a la resaca, a la falta de café y a la mala mañana.

No había recibido un no pero tampoco había recibido un sí, y si tenía algo de suerte, volverían a tocar el tema en la próxima reunión semanal.

Subió las gradas con rastros del cosquilleo en las manos, sentido hace unos momentos, y sonrió como idiota al saber que hoy era el día designado para la reunión. Vería dos veces al hermoso hombre con traje de tres piezas y no se podía sentir más agradecido por eso.


End file.
